


Day 1: Pre-War

by GemmaRose



Series: Hornicron [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adrenaline, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Exhaustion, Injury, M/M, Reunions, journeys end in lovers meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: He wished- he wished Megatronus were here. Wished they’d said something else to the Council, wished he’d been smarter, spoken faster. He wished he’d never fallen to this cursed planet in the first place.Orion Pax's first deca-cycle on Unicron is not a good time.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Hornicron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509995
Kudos: 45
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Day 1: Pre-War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TFP Orion, but I’m still going to use IDW1 time units because I do not have space in my head for all the different measurements transformers has used over the years.

Orion woke with a low groan, distorted fragments of that horrible audience with the Council still ringing in his audials from the recharge flux he’d just been pulled from. His HUD was consumed with warnings, as it had been every mega-cycle since he’d been sent through Unicron’s Maw to this cursed land. It was nothing like the fragments of ancient texts he’d seen in the archives, a sunless world lit with vibrant luminescent flora , prowled by monsters that resembled mechs but acted on a logic he had yet to wrap his processor around. Worst, though, was that something was preventing his charge from naturally dissipating, and he’d yet to find a place private enough he felt safe self-servicing.

His limbs trembled as he pushed himself up, fuel tank pinging him with an urgent warning. None of the energon he’d found yet looked drinkable, but if he couldn’t find something by what passed for nightfall on a sunless planet he would have to take his chances. A mech couldn’t run on unburnt charge alone, after all. He pulled himself to his pedes with a hand on the cave wall, and with a deep vent left what little shelter it provided. He’d shut off his headlights to conserve fuel once he realized he couldn’t count on finding a place to get drinkable energon, but thankfully the paths were lined with plants. Nothing he could identify in the slightest, but he hadn’t spent much time in the botany and horticulture section of the archives, so that was hardly surprising.

A dark shape loomed into view, and Orion glanced frantically along the path for a cave mouth. He wasn’t a fighter, his alt-mode was horribly suited for this terrain, and as low on fuel as he was running wasn’t much of an option. The monster lumbered forwards, and Orion’s spark fairly stopped in his chest as it drew an axe from its subspace with a blade as long as his torso. He’d barely survived his last encounter with one of these not-mechs, only escaped thanks to a lucky heel to his opponent’s helm and a cave opening too small for it to get follow him through, and that one hadn’t been armed.

His legs shook as he backed away from the advancing not-mech, its biolights pulsing brighter as it locked onto him. He couldn’t outrun it, couldn’t outfight it. Megatronus had always said his greatest strength was his processor but how was he supposed to _think_ his way out of this? Primus, he was so tired. He wished- he wished Megatronus were here. Wished they’d said something else to the Council, wished he’d been smarter, spoken faster. He wished he’d never fallen to this cursed planet in the first place.

The monster before him let out a bestial snort, the force of its field dizzying him. Its spike was already out, and Orion shuttered his optics to keep himself from looking, terminating all memory recall attempts with one harsh command. His processor blanked, and after a single nano-klik of blissful mental silence the ground beneath his pedes made an ominous sound. The monster lunged, and Orion stumbled back with a cry, arms flying up instinctively. He tumbled backwards, and the weathered metal beneath him gave out on impact. For a split second he hung there, weightless and wide-opticked, then gravity took hold and pulled him harshly down.

He managed to twist in midair to take the first impact with the steep slope on his shoulder, instead of his helm, but on the second his helm cracked against a protruding ledge, and everything went fuzzy. His sensors claimed he’d stopped moving long before the world stopped spinning, and Orion had no clue how long he laid there, staring up at the dark, starless sky up above. The air around him warmed, eventually, and he groaned as a hot breeze brushed over his frame. He’d thought his frame hurt before, but that had nothing on the damage reports and integrity warnings now swimming into view as his processor slowly came back to full functionality.

He’d preferred the fogginess, it hadn’t hurt as much.

A powerful engine rumbled as warm plating rubbed against his thigh, and Orion groaned softly, legs spreading automatically as the powerful frame moved between them, strong hands taking him by the hips. “Megatronus.” he mumbled, then winced as a too-hot spike ground against his modesty panel, dripping molten-hot fluid on his plating.

Too hot, and too big, too smooth where it ground against him. Overclocking brought his processor back online in a flash, and Orion shouted wordlessly as he lashed out at the two-helmed beastformer between his legs. It recoiled, the struck helm yelping while the other growled, and Orion kicked it square in the jaw. Pain shot up his leg struts, but it was a distant thing as he scrambled to his pedes, bolting down the path again. He was practically out of the mountains, the bright glow of a forest ahead to his left, and a dark expanse to the right. The beast was pursuing him, but if he could just get to the forest he could- could climb a tree, or something.

A roar from overhelm shook the ground beneath him, and Orion stumbled. His knees never met the ground though, because massive talons closed around his torso and suddenly he was being lifted, carried away through the air. Sweltering heat rose from the dark expanse as they passed over it, and Orion shuttered his optics again, his whole frame trembling uncontrollably. He wished Megatronus were here. Megatronus would’ve been able to fight off the monsters and beasts of the mountains, would’ve helped find fuel and shelter. Would’ve had charge to spare, as surely as Orion did. And with Megatronus, maybe he even would’ve felt safe enough to burn it off.

The claws around him released without warning, and Orion’s frame jolted into overdrive again as he fell facedown onto the ground below. Some got in his mouth, and he spat it out as he forced shaking, battered limbs under himself. Great, silica sands. It was going to take forever to get this out of his seams.

“What have you brought home this time, Predaking?” a deep voice asked, and Orion’s optics flickered back online. It couldn’t be-

“A new arrival.” an even deeper voice growled, and Orion’s joints locked up as he finally registered the sheer _size_ of the mech who’d carried him out of the mountains.

“New indeed.” the first, painfully familiar voice said, and a clawed silver hand came into view. Orion grasped the heavily armoured forearm behind it, and the mech quickly pulled him to his pedes. Orion looked down as he struggled to get his balance, and his optics caught on the pair of split-front pedes before him. His gaze traveled up the mech’s legs, taking in the tight seams and menacing spikes, the oversized codpiece and open chestplate which only barely contained a hefty pair of breasts, the strange, angular decal that sat just above the mech’s cleavage, like a stern face judging those who stared.

The mech’s face, when he finally forced his optics up to it, wasn’t half as familiar as he’d hoped. More weathered and scarred, fierce crimson optics instead of sharp blue, a flash of pointed teeth as he smiled. But still, he looked himself. “Megatronus.” he whispered, as much static as glyph, and pitched forward as the overclocking finally wound down. His frame _hurt_ , pedetip to finial, and after his fall and the overclocking which followed he was down to literal fumes. As long as Megatronus was here though, it would be okay. He could just... rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write a fic for you, come hit me up on Pillowfort! [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
